


Sense

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Curses, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Senses, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has pulled away from his Wesen friends, Monroe and Rosalee understand but are saddened by the loss. He's pulled away from Sean Renard too, Sean's going through his own nightmares, and soon realises that his family want revenge.</p><p>Cursed by a powerful spell, Sean finds a new horror in his life, which may not last that long, a horror which will bring about a living death. Rosalee and Monroe fight to save the Captain's life, the Captain's thoughts turn to the one thing he wished he had the courage to go for.</p><p>With time running out for Sean, when Nick learns of what has happened, will he find it in his heart to seek out the stricken man and help him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

Nick Burkhardt wants to unmake the world. He hadn’t known that it was possible to survive pain like this and Juliette’s death had left him reeling.

He pulls away from Trubel. And anyone Wesen. He goes back to holding his Captain as far away from himself as possible.

Sean is hurting after everything he went through with the possession. He feels the distance between himself and Nick keenly, but can do nothing to change things. He understands. But it still hurts.

At least what remains of his family has gone back into the woodwork again. Just maybe Sean can relax a little.

Until he wakes one morning, and realizes he is in deep, deep trouble.

He fumbles his way to his landline, and pictures the numbers, shakily he dials.

“I need your help.” He doesn’t need to identify himself, because the person on the other end knows exactly who it is. He’s terrified, he tells her what’s happened.

[][][][][]

Three miles away, Rosalee Calvert puts down the phone and stares across the table at Monroe in horror.

“Someone has put a curse on the Captain.”

Monroe was waiting for the other shoe to drop. And it has.

“What kind of curse?” He moves to take his wife in his arms.

“A sense curse.” She looks up at her beloved husband, “Monroe, Sean is blind.”


	2. Palate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse for Sean.
> 
> Nick really doesn't care!

Sean Renard was taking time off work, and rumours began to abound. Nick isn’t sure he cares. One less Wesen to deal with, right?

Hank really can’t believe what he’s hearing. Okay, sometimes the Captain can be tricky, but Nick’s lack of concern is something else. He never expected his partner to be so cold.

[][][][][]

Rosalee and Monroe bring the terrified Captain to their home. They can’t exactly leave him to cope alone, not that either of them would want to. Sean’s subdued, because he has no clue how this is going to go.

He’s pathetically grateful for Rosalee and Monroe. For the first time in his life he’s facing a future that is so uncertain it’s practically non-existent. He knows that this thing is going to take every sense away, that it will be random, and it could be days, or weeks, or even months. They want him to suffer.

Something inside of Rosalee snaps. Sean has offered them his trust, and Rosalee knows that was really hard for him, there is no way she is going to allow this thing to take him. Not without a fight.

[][][][][]

She pours over the books, even the book that failed to cure Juliette. They call Sean’s mother, she needs to know what is happening to her son.

But Sean doesn’t want Elizabeth there, to see him lost to this.

[][][][][]

Adjusting to being blind is hard for him, he was an active man, now he’s been reduced to relying on others for existence. It hurts so much it takes him a while to realize that he cannot taste anything he eats.

Despair settles over him.


	3. Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bud visits the Captain and forms a plan.

Bud finds Captain Renard in the garden. 

There’s something truly evil, Bud decides, about this curse. The Prince’s life is being taken from him a sense at time. 

Bud can be an obtuse creature sometimes, but he knows that Prince Sean Renard would never have done all the things he has done for Monroe and Rosalee and Bud and everyone else if it weren’t for Nick.

Nick is the catalyst.

Yet Nick has not been near the stricken man. He’s left Sean to suffer alone, and that is so not like the man that Bud has come to respect and admire.

“Why here?” Sean is sitting on an upturned box in front of Monroe’s roses. His hands curved gently around one of the larger roses.

“Smell.” Sean bends his head, it hurts to think about it, but he knows the curse will take his sense of smell next. He hopes Nick comes before he loses his sense of touch, Sean wants to make a record in his heart of Nick. Before he becomes locked to the world. He’s pretty certain the curse will leave his hearing to last. 

If he was capable of being that cruel, that’s the way he would have done it.

He doesn’t know how long he has left, but he’s taking each moment as potentially his next last.

Bud turns away, he doesn’t know what to say, there’s nothing he can do to comfort the Prince.

Except maybe bring Nick.

An act of kindness.


	4. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going well for Sean. Bud and Monroe contemplate their friendship with Nick, everything that's happened and the future.

It’s three days before Sean’s sense of smell goes. Now he can only feel and hear. He doesn’t know how long either of these are going to last, and he’s never been more frightened. Even Jack didn’t bring this terror.

Rosalee and Monroe are scared for him, but so gentle and supportive, it practically breaks Sean in two to ask any more of either of them. They will care for him until they find the cure to break the spell. Or the rest of his life if that’s what’s going to be.

Bud comes back, he’s tried to see Nick, but gets the impression that Nick doesn’t care. Monroe practically snaps at this. They all know that Sean Renard is what he is, the bastard half-Wesen Prince of Portland. That doesn’t make him some cuddly Disney cartoon, it makes him a man with a ruined childhood, a hard, lonely existence and now this has befallen him, someone in need of help.

That always used to be Nick.

Monroe and Bud talk, about the past, about the Wesenrein, about everything that’s happened, including Juliette. The way they see it, they were there for Nick, and Sean has been too. Sean needs Nick’s support. It’s not a secret that the Prince has feelings for the Grimm.

Bud looks at Monroe. “I’m going back, I’ll make him listen.” He gets up and leaves, and Monroe ponders the meaning of this Eisbiber revolt.

He hopes it comes in time for Sean.


	5. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick comes to see Sean.

Sean is in the garden when Nick finds him. He can’t smell the flowers any more, but he can touch them.

For a moment Nick watches his Captain, wonders how he ever imagined he could cut Renard out of his heart, any more than he had succeeded in cutting the others out. Monroe and Rosalee and Bud.

Nick’s had something of a crush on his Captain for years, something that became easier to hide when he found out that Sean Renard was Wesen, but now that the Captain needs him, Nick finds his feelings are stronger than he ever imagined.

He’s scared, but what Sean is going through, Nick has to help him if he can.

“Sean.” He steps off the deck and walks towards Sean, who turns around. It hurts to see his confident, suave Captain so unsure, hurts that his eyeline misses completely, because until that second, Nick was praying that it was all a lie, that Sean wasn’t blind.

He feels a surge of emotion so strong he wonders how he managed to convince himself he doesn’t care. Then he’s pulling Sean into his arms, and the Captain goes without the slightest hesitation, and it’s all so messed up.

[][][][][]

Rosalee turns the pages, slowly. She has lost track of the number of books she has scoured for a cure, something to put a halt to the curse, anything, just anything that will save Sean Renard, because once he loses all his senses, she isn’t sure they will ever be able to get him back again.

Opening her front door to find Nick standing there, an enormous weight has been lifted from her shoulders, Sean has been in love with Nick for some time, even though he would never have admitted it.

Nick coming to be with Sean for a while, in this crisis, will mean the world to the Prince.

She stares unseeingly at the page for a full minute before she recognizes what she has in front of her.

The answer to her prayers. It’s not perfect, but it will halt the curse, it may even reverse it.

Rosalee stares at the page in disbelief and bursts into tears.


	6. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean find each other.

Sean wraps his arms tightly around his Nick. Acknowledging in his heart that this is what he’s longed for since before he knew Nick was a Grimm. Then his feelings became all mixed up with Aunt Marie and Nick’s Grimm abilities, and the power he’s been chasing.

He can feel the strength and warmth, and love, flowing through Nick; and that is Sean’s undoing. The tension and fear of the last few weeks, or could it be months, time stands still when your senses are taken from you, overwhelms him.

Nick’s beside himself, his huge, strong zauberbiest shivering in his arms. Nick wraps his arms tighter around the muscular body and whispers soothing things in Sean’s ear, rubs the Captain’s back.

Sean clings to Nick, but it’s not helping, he can feel the numbing sensation start to spread through his body. It seems the curse is not done with him, and Sean breaks.

He’s sobbing, he can hear himself, and he knows Nick is there, still close, because he can hear Nick’s voice in his ear, promising to stay with him.

Nick is crying too, because this feeling, this emotion he never expected. Sean Renard has always inspired conflicting emotions, but now he faces up to it, there’s always been a tiny part of Nick that’s been in love with the Captain. Sean’s soul is laid bare, and Nick won’t leave him, even if the worst happens.

His sensitive Grimm hearing picks up on the door being opened behind him, and Nick turns his head. The look on Rosalee’s face gives him hope, but he doesn’t let go of Sean.

They might have the answer.


	7. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

_One year later_

Nick unlocks his front door and walks into the living room, the place is cool and quiet, and after the day he’s had, a balm to his soul.

He doesn’t hesitate, he knows where Sean will be, he walks through the house and out onto the back deck. He treads quietly and stops at the edge of the deck, enjoying the view.

Sean is carefully removing the dead heads from the rose bush, sensitive fingers brushing each bloom testing it for decay. He pauses, sniffs the air, and half turns towards Nick.

“Checking up on me?”

It’s a thing between them.

“Not so much,” Nick steps off the deck and walks towards his lover, “not so you notice, anyway.”

“I notice.”

A lump rises in Nick’s throat the way it always does. It’s been a year. His boyfriend turns to face him, but the green-gold eyes are a little off, the only hint that things are not back to where they were.

Rosalee’s potion saved Sean’s senses, all but one.

They’ve waited and hoped for a year, but Sean is still blind.

Sean is no longer the Police Captain, the Verrat and Sean’s evil family have finally backed off, and Sean’s left politics far behind. They sold their houses, and bought this much smaller one together, not far from Rosalee and Monroe. Their lives are still complicated, Nick is still a Grimm, and he still mourns Juliette, but this is his life now, and he wouldn’t change it.

He moves into his lover’s arms for the kiss, and Sean obliges. They lose themselves in each other, and Nick admits, not for the first time, that if this is what has to be, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Sean agrees.


End file.
